A State Of Love & Trust
by dreiser
Summary: Femslash. One Shot. Black Widow/Scarlet Witch. Love and trust didn't come easily to the Black Widow except, it seemed, when it involved the Scarlet Witch.


TITLE: A State of Love & Trust

SERIES: The Avengers

UNIVERSE: Movie-verse/Comic-verse fusion

AUTHOR: Dreiser

EMAIL: dreiser7

GTALK: dreiser7

MY WEBSITE:

CONTENT: F/F romance. F/F sex. Black Widow/Scarlet Witch. Natasha Romanoff/Wanda Maximoff.

SUMMARY: Love and trust didn't come easily to the Black Widow except, it seemed, when it came to the Scarlet Witch.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my happiness about all Marvel movies.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: As much as I love Natasha I wish she hadn't been the sole female superhero in the Avengers movie. Wanda has always been my favorite female Avenger and I just felt like writing them together.

* * *

On a surface level, they were similar. Wanda Maximoff and herself.

Red hair, Eastern European, a shadowy past, both experiencing a moral turnabout as they decided to work for truth, justice, and the American way as it were. Their names were even alike. However, nothing is ever as it appears on the surface. Particularly people. Which is why Natasha keeps her distance and reserves her judgment for later. In theory, it's nice to have another woman on the team and Wanda is an asset, along with her brother, Pietro. They find their fit in the team sooner rather than later and Natasha can find no fault with the Director or Rogers for adding them to the roster.

Pietro is a good match for Clint on and off the field of battle. They work together perfectly, a pair of curmudgeons whose dry humor and smart remarks never are taken for anything but fondness with one another. Wanda's powers, while inexplicable, are devastating in a fight and in no less than a month she's saved every Avenger at least twice. It isn't her powers that impress Natasha so much as how she fights. With her outfit and that damn cape, she presented herself like some sort of princess, she certainly has the looks for it, so Natasha never expected her to know how to throw a punch.

Wanda proves her wrong though. Her cape gets torn and her uniform ruined when they have to rescue Rogers from capture at the hands of Dr. Doom. In this conflict, she punches and kicks as much as she casts those incomprehensible spells of hers.

She still remembers it. A guard punching Wanda in the mouth during the rescue. Pietro didn't notice Wanda's peril, too distracted with his own battle to exact revenge with his over protective brotherly instincts. Then there was Wanda, turning her head to the side, spitting out blood before her eyes narrowed and she calmly blasted the guard with her magic. Pausing only to kick him in the balls as they made their way to the cell where Rogers is being held. When Pietro zipped to her side and rapidly questioned her about the bruising around her face, Wanda easily distracted him with charm and guile and Pietro huffed before running after ahead of everyone to free their leader. Wanda looked to Natasha and lifted an eyebrow, aware that only Natasha had witnessed the incident in full, and held a finger to her lips.

Natasha, unable to help herself, nodded and mimicked zipping her lips and throwing away a key. This earned a soft laugh from Wanda and a warm hand squeezing her bicep before Wanda went after her fleet footed sibling.

That night, Clint and Pietro occupy themselves with what they like to call a game of tag, but in reality is Pietro running around every which way and Clint attempting to shoot him with a variety of his non-lethal arrows. Natasha still doesn't know what it is at the tips of the arrows, just that it looks like gum and it makes her turn her nose up at the smell. Wanda observes as Stark and Banner play chess, only moving when she sees Natasha enter the room.

"My brother quizzed you, didn't he?" said Wanda knowingly, a light humor in her voice.

"You could call it that," said Natasha in droll tones, recalling Pietro's rapid fire interrogation. Demanding to know what happened to his sister, saying he deserved to know if anything happened, and if it did why didn't Natasha help her until Natasha ended things by walking into her room and closing the door in his face.

Laughing and shaking her head, Wanda folded her arms over her chest, shifting her red t-shirt and revealing her flat stomach in the process. "Pietro has always been a mother hen, ever since we were children," Wanda revealed.

Pulling out a beer from the refrigerator, Natasha hesitates then offers one to Wanda who takes it with a smile. "And you don't find that oppressive?" asked Natasha, thinking that's how she would regard such behavior.

"I'm used to it," said Wanda with a shrug.

They find themselves outside on the terrace, looking out at the city and Natasha breaks the silence. "I was impressed," she said, keeping her gaze forward as Wanda looks at her, "with how you handled that guard."

"He made me angry," Wanda said, sounding almost rueful. "I could've gone without kicking him."

"I suppose," said Natasha, forming a small smirk and looking at her now. "But it would've been less effective."

"Doom concerns me," said Wanda after a long moment of silence and Natasha blinks. "His words as he escaped..." Natasha frowned as she recalled his cryptic remarks about power and hidden potential. Before she had a chance to respond, Wanda murmured, "I think he was talking about me."

"Why?" asked Natasha simply, not doubting her, but wanting to know her reasoning.

"I've yet to fully understand my powers," said Wanda quietly, a sadness in her eyes. "It's only recently that I've begun to control them. When I was younger and my mutant abilities began to surface... well, it wasn't just because we were Romani that my clan found itself run out of so many towns in Europe."

"Your powers," said Natasha finally, giving into her curiosity. "They're not really magic, are they?"

"No," said Wanda, shaking her head. "There's no easy way to explain but as far as I understand it, I can alter reality. To what extent I can do this... I don't know. I do know I can change things to my favor, make them as I would like. In the past, it wasn't something I could control and I often unconsciously caused accidents which led to a good deal of problems for myself and Pietro. Really," she sighed, shaking her head. "It would've been easier for him to leave me."

"He'll never leave you," Natasha said utmost certainty, knowing this to be the truth.

"No," said Wanda with a fond smile, "he won't."

"Your powers are dangerous," said Natasha, stating the obvious.

"Yes," Wanda agreed.

They didn't say anything after that. They just drank their beers and watched the skyline. Parting company only when Pietro called for Wanda and the other woman slipped past Natasha, touching her shoulder lightly as she went, thanking her for her company before leaving Natasha alone with her thoughts.

After that night, Natasha found herself watching Wanda more. Trying to understand her powers, trying to understand her. Natasha didn't know why a super soldier alive after being frozen seventy years in ice, a gamma radiated scientist who turned into a green monster, and a Norse god from the myths suddenly turned real were easier to accept than Wanda's abilities but they were. They were simple in their own ways, their stories had a beginning and end and Wanda, she was anything but simple. Her story was winding and complex and Natasha had no idea where she was in it.

Natasha was fascinated, too much for her own good. If Wanda noticed, she didn't say anything. She was the same as she always was. Full of charm and smiles, floating between their teammates, her observations humorous and sharp at the same time. It could've gone on like this indefinitely but Loki returned and he brought Thanos with him.

It had been bad the first time but this was worse... so much worse...

Thanos army seemed never ending and he appeared to want nothing more than their utter destruction and that damn cube. In the end, it's Wanda that saves them, draining the cosmic cube with those inexplicable powers of hers and sending Thanos back from where he came. When it was over, she wavered on her feet, looking faint and it was only because of her position, standing just inches to Wanda's right, that Natasha steadied her instead of Pietro who was at her side in an instant. Wanda turned to her, expression weary, and smiled, placing her hand over Natasha's.

The others went for food, promising to bring them back something. It was tradition after their first battle with Loki, always eating in some wreck of a place after a bad battle. This time Natasha didn't have the strength for it and she knew Wanda didn't either. Pietro would've stayed with them if it wasn't for Wanda ordering him away and Clint pushing at his back.

"Thank you," Wanda's voice was barely above a whisper and Natasha looked at her with concern. "For staying." Natasha doesn't reply, she just helps Wanda to her room and resists the urge to sweep the other woman up into her arms. Unsure where that impulse came from. "Pietro means well but even I can tire of his hovering."

"You've dealt with it for what... twenty five years?" said Natasha speculatively, wondering for the first time about Wanda's age.

"Twenty eight," corrected Wanda with a smile.

"My sympathies," Natasha murmured, easing Wanda onto her bed and the other woman chuckles through a pained groan. Natasha moves back and studies her ruined uniform, the ripped shades of red leather, and walks over to a nearby dresser. In it is a red nightgown and Natasha suspects there might be a theme in Wanda's wardrobe. "Here," she said quietly, placing the nightgown on the bed, "let me help."

Slowly she removes Wanda uniform, piece by piece, and somewhere along the way, she goes into the bathroom and retrieves a first aid kid. It's fully stocked, appropriate for a life such as theirs. Wounds are cleaned and gauze is wrapped and when Natasha puts the nightgown on Wanda, she's struck by the fact that, injured as Wanda is, her first thought is beautiful.

Natasha helps Wanda under the covers and Wanda mutters something sleepily, not in English or Transian or even any of those other languages that Natasha is sure Wanda knows. It's something else, she suspects Romani, perhaps, but somehow she knows it's a thank you. Pausing to study Wanda's sleeping figure Natasha restrains herself from kissing her goodnight.

SHIELD sends her on a mission and it's almost a relief to be back in her old life. Assuming identities and using the art of seduction for information along with a few well placed blades and bullets. When she's told another agent will be joining her, Natasha assumes it will be Clint. She should have known better.

Wanda is in red. She's always in red, Natasha thinks, watching her weave through the ballroom with all the ease of an aristocrat. When she stops at Natasha's side she smiles winsomely and offers her a glass of champagne.

"I was expecting Clint," said Natasha, unwilling to keep her thoughts a secret.

"The Director thought I might be of more use," said Wanda, drinking from the champagne and eyeing the room. "So," she looks to Natasha with an interested gleam in her eyes. "What should I do?"

Licking her lips and looking off to one side, Natasha sets her drink down. "Cause a distraction," she said, nodding her head towards the stairs. "I need to get into the secured area."

"Is that all?" Wanda murmured humorously, dipping her finger into the champagne and swirling it around.

Natasha blinks as Wanda stares hard at the long and expensive curtains that burst into flames. In seconds, people are scrambling for an escape and Wanda lifts an eyebrow at Natasha who heaves a sigh and heads for the stairs. She doesn't look to see if Wanda is following, well aware the other woman can take care of herself.

Nothing is ever easy in Natasha's line of work and the hallway is beset with guards. She takes them out, one by one, with well aimed bullets, hard punches, and accurate kicks. Talented as she is though, when it is twenty against one, sometimes people can get past her defenses. One guard does and Natasha notices him too late and she stares, watching as he fires his gun at her then suddenly it's as if the world freezes then resets itself. The gun backfires in his hands and Natasha shoots him in the head, turning to look at Wanda who has an expression of utmost relief on her features.

Forcing down the emotion she feels at this, Natasha hacks into the security system and enters the room, sitting at the nearest computer, well aware time wasn't on their side as she sees Wanda engaging yet more guards. When she finds what she wants, Natasha downloads it onto a secure drive and watches Wanda use her spells with a ruthless efficiency and wonders at the strange sense of safety she's experiencing. When the transfer is complete Natasha tucks the drive neatly into her purse, and eliminates the last of their enemies. Taking in a silent breath at Wanda's safety and trying to ignore this strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, Natasha nods at Wanda as she passes her. "We're done here," she muttered.

That night, they stay in a SHIELD safe house that is more akin to a luxury resort. Natasha absently wonders if perhaps Stark might have more of an influence over the Director than he thinks. Sleeping has often been a difficulty for her, and it's close to two in the morning when she abandons her room for the large kitchen. Wanda is there, sitting on the counter, studying a glass of liquor she holds in her hands. Her head lifting as Natasha enters the room.

"Can't sleep?" Wanda inquires, a smile touching her lips.

"I find it hard to sleep after a mission," replied Natasha, deciding Wanda had the right idea, and pouring a glass of scotch.

They're silent for several moments then Wanda sighs and Natasha studies her features in the dim light of the kitchen. "I never imagined my life would be like this," Wanda revealed. She sets her glass down, studying her hands, turning them over as she continues, "It seemed impossible my powers could ever do any good. They only caused me problems." She briefly lifts her head and something on Natasha's face makes her smile. "I love my adopted parents. They were so good to Pietro and myself and I never suspected we weren't truly theirs. When Magneto found us after they were killed..." Wanda scoffs, gazing up at the ceiling, lost in memories, lost in thought. "He spoke so grandly. We were his long lost children, his heirs, and we deserved our birthright. A world where mutants would rule and we would never be ostracized and abused again." Dropping her gaze to Natasha who looked at her with narrowed eyes, Wanda shrugged and said wryly, "It was tempting."

"But for every hateful bigot in this world there is someone like you," Wanda went on, a clear affection burning in her gaze. For the first time in a very long while, Natasha finds herself taken aback. Wanda chuckles at her reaction, slipping down off of the counter and walking closer to the other woman. "Pietro coddles, Tony is impressed, Bruce remains forever curious, Thor is indifferent, Clint has always been so impossibly kind, and Steve is courteous to a fault but you..." Wanda smiles again and reaches out, touching Natasha's cheek and Natasha allows it because something in her is caught, frozen, in this moment. "You are none of these things. You were never impressed and you were never afraid, I was just something unknown to you, and once I was known I became something very ordinary and plain."

"Wanda," said Natasha, her voice thick with humor. "You could never be ordinary or plain."

"No," said Wanda quietly with a chuckle. "I suppose not."

"Your powers are wonderful," said Natasha with soft and serious intent, her eyes dark as she gathers Wanda's hands in her own. "They save people." She paused, looking to one side before turning back to Wanda as she said, "They've saved me."

"I want something other than your gratitude," Wanda confessed and Natasha remained unmoving. Something in her knew this was coming, she had known from the moment she saw Wanda. Was that why she avoided? Skulking about the tower and hiding in dark places, watching Wanda when she was sure the other woman wouldn't know? It had been so long since she had something other than friendship mixed with occasional sex. Clint wouldn't begrudge her, she knew that. They were all too aware of what they shared and it wasn't this... it wasn't what Natasha knew Wanda was offering to her now. Natasha didn't know how long she's been silent but it was enough for Wanda to pull away, a soft frown on her features, sadness and understanding in her eyes. "I see," said Wanda. "Forget I said anything."

Natasha's hand shot out, wrapping around Wanda's wrist, stalling her retreat. "No," she said with a quiet strength. "I don't want to forget. In fact," her eyes flicked to the side, moving about the room, suddenly finding it difficult to look into Wanda's features as she said this. "I think I'd like to remember this." A soft touch to her cheek and Natasha allowed her gaze to be drawn back to Wanda and she offered a pained smile. "I don't have an abundance of good memories."

"Then I'm pleased to add another to your collection," said Wanda kindly.

Dropping her head and leaning into Wanda's touch, they remain like that, in a quiet tableau until finally Natasha can't take it any longer and she darts forward, moving with more urgency than she can recall. Her hands are grasping, desperate, digging into Wanda's hips and pulling her closer. Wanda gasps then smiles as they are pressed against one another, murmuring Natasha's name and then they kiss. It's uncontrollable and overwhelming, like a force of nature, and Natasha pushes for more and Wanda accedes, letting Natasha in with a groan. Natasha can feel Wanda's fingers tangling in her hair, moving hard against her scalp and Natasha urges them forward, lifting Wanda up by her thighs, hitching her onto the counter.

Her nightgown is like gossamer and Natasha wonders if it was Wanda's life on the road as a Romani, forced to live off the minimum and never being able to afford nice things, that makes her so fond of the finer things in life now. Certainly, it's a tendency that Natasha can understand all too well herself, and is something she often gives into. Natasha pushes it aside, somewhere in the back of her mind aware of how much it must have cost Wanda, and treats the material carefully. Wanda laughs and draws her upward for a kiss, her hand on top of Natasha's, leading it downwards.

"Go on," Wanda breathes against her lips, sliding Natasha's hand beneath her panties. "I want you to." Natasha pauses, staring at Wanda, searching for something she isn't entirely aware of. Wanda smiles beautifully and she holds Natasha's face in her hands then kisses her sweetly. Her mouth moved away from Natasha's lips to her ear, her breath warm and wet, voice husky as she continued, "I've wanted it since the moment I saw you."

She's lost track of how many people she's bedded over the years. Natasha can't even remember how many she's taken in this exact position but somehow, right now, it's different with Wanda. Hands that were always so sure hesitate and fumble and Wanda is reassuring and gentle in her touch, urging her onward, and when Natasha's fingers slip inside her and Wanda gasps, clinging to her, it's as if she's come home.

Wanda mutters encouragements into her ear, Transian this time and Natasha smiles, responding in kind, thrusting harder, thumb circling Wanda's clit. When Wanda comes, she grabs onto Natasha, kissing her hard, her tongue pressing for entrance and Natasha holds onto her as if she might disappear at any moment. They're still when they part, Natasha's head on Wanda's shoulder and her fingers still inside her, reluctant to leave, and Wanda seems to agree with this sentiment.

Eventually though, Wanda shifts and Natasha looks up, taking in her soft smile and the way her eyes glow with a warmth that Natasha wishes she was still capable of. Pushing a lock of Natasha's hair from her forehead, Wanda ducks her head down and says in a murmur, "I would return the favor, preferably in a bed." Shaking her head and chuckling, Natasha removes her fingers from Wanda's warmth, already missing the feeling of being inside her, and slides her hands underneath Wanda's thighs. Lifting her up and heading towards the aforementioned bed. Wanda is smiling and holding onto her, a fond humor in her voice as she questioned, "Will you always carry me?"

"As long as I'm able," replied Natasha, moving through the open door and as she kneels down, putting Wanda on the bed, she knows Wanda is aware she's speaking of something beyond this moment.

Natasha knows this because of the way Wanda smiles and tugs her forward, kissing her in that all consuming way that makes Natasha forget who she is and everything she's done and the fact that this woman could erase and rewrite the world if she saw fit. Then Wanda pulls her onto the bed, pressing delightfully down on her, hair falls over them like a curtain and before she kisses Natasha again, she said, "I would have us carry one another."

"Yes," Natasha answered and it was all she could trust herself to say.

Emotions were still difficult for her to grasp and hold onto, the same as trust. She didn't know how to cope with them, so much of her true self was lost to the torture and the training, and there were still those dark corners and places she had to fall into to do her job. Somehow though, as she arched into Wanda's touch, allowing Wanda to remove her bra and holding in a breath as Wanda sucked on her nipple, Natasha thought maybe now... with her... with their team... she could finally learn.

And for Natasha Romanoff, that realization was the closest thing to a happy ending she could imagine.

End


End file.
